


my favorite teddy bear

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare Pairings, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: if there was anything Bessho was expecting to come out of tonight it wasn’t being locked in a closet with his favorite person
Relationships: Bessho Kazuyoshi/Kanbayashi Keiichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	my favorite teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does include alcohol use though it isn't in anyway a focal point, they are not getting wasted

Team reunions always went one of two ways; full-blown chaos or moderately controlled chaos. Especially when _certain_ alumni who hadn’t seen each other in months got some alcohol in them, hanging off of each other and being far louder than they had any reason to be.

It was comforting in its own way.

That said, Bessho wasn’t fairing much better by this point in the night.

They had ended up making their way back to Hoshiumi’s excessively large, expensive hotel room (the team was paying for this??) after the Adler’s game and had spent maybe half an hour catching up before someone got into the minibar. Things had progressed quickly from then, and Bessho hadn’t been opposed to free alcohol.

At this point he might call himself _pleasantly tipsy_ , bordering on more. At least he was fairing better than Hoshiumi and Gao, who were draped over each other _and_ Hirugami.

Bessho’s eyes drifted from them to his left, catching on Baya who was trying to talk to Suwa who was in turn struggling with Nozawa trying determinedly to climb into his lap.

They were all so grossly sweet.

Bessho’s eyes drifted back to Baya, and he sighed, humming slightly before flopping onto his back. He could almost feel Baya’s concerned eyes on him, but he definitely felt the comforting pat on his knee.

Gods, Baya was so pretty. What Bessho wouldn’t give to have the confidence to just climb into his lap and go boneless, Baya gave the best hugs - and he smelled the best. Baya was just the best.

Bessho’s very pleasant drifting thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a bottle thumping loudly against the floor accompanied by Hoshiumi’s declaration of, “S-seven minutes in heaven!”

He threw an arm across his eyes and groaned muttering, “You just want an excuse to make out with your boyfriends in a closet.”

Bessho would _leave_ if they so much as tried to cram themselves into the closet. He had been scarred enough from being on a volleyball team with the three of them for two years. He didn’t need any more nightmare fuel.

Hoshiumi was quiet for a while after Bessho’s stern rejection of his proposal, and Bessho had allowed himself to slump back against the floor, lulled into a false sense of security. He couldn’t see Hoshiumi plotting across the room.

“Then you two go!” Bessho had maybe a second to blink into focus before Hoshiumi was up and crossing the floor. Bessho scuttled back desperately cursing the fact that he had left himself nowhere to go. He wasn’t sure what Hoshiumi was planning but he wasn’t willing to find out what drunk Hoshiumi thought was a good idea.

Turns out the _plan_ had been Hoshiumi picking Bessho up, with Gao’s unsurprising help ‘carrying’ Bessho’s feet.

Bessho tried to struggle but there was very little space to work with from where he was held in Hoshiumi’s arms and he wasn’t just going to throw himself onto the ground. He doubted even that would deter them.

Hoshiumi dumped Bessho in the closet and turned around, leaving Gao’s hulking figure to guard the entrance. They probably meant for him to intimidate Bessho into staying in the closet, but Bessho was far too preoccupied with figuring out what the hell was going on. Something which became a lot clearer when Baya appeared in his line of sight, pushed and shoved along by a very determined Hoshiumi.

Bessho only had a moment to scoot back into the closet to make room before Hoshiumi shoved Baya into the closet and the door was unceremoniously slammed shut behind him to the sound of raucous laughter.

The realization sunk in slowly.

Hoshiumi had been talking about playing seven minutes in heaven.

Bessho was locked in a closet with Baya.

That meant that Hoshiumi had been _noticing_ how Bessho’s eyes had … lingered.

He had somehow plotted, roped Gao in and actually gotten them into the closet.

_fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

He had to get out of here, had to escape and play this off. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen if he had ever even decided to make some sort of move. They might have thought they were helping, but Bessho couldn’t take this. He didn’t know how he would be able to last locked alone in a closet with Baya for however long it took for the others to remember to let them out. 

Given how _distracted_ they all had been before he and Baya had been dumped into the closet, it would probably be awhile.

Bessho desperately felt across the door to try the doorknob but it wasn’t moving a centimeter.

“It’s locked, isn’t it?” Baya asked from the seat he had taken on the floor of the closet across from Bessho. Bessho hummed lightly in response, trying to ignore the warmth that wound its way through him when their legs touched, their knees knocked against each other.

He couldn’t do this, he just - no.

Bessho slumped back against the wall of the closet, his hands coming up to cover his eyes as he desperately willed himself to wake up from whatever perverse dream this was. He knew how these sorts of situations always went in his dreams but he was sitting across the _actual Baya_ right now.

His dreams hadn’t prepared himself for this situation in the slightest.

As it stood he was stuck between figuring out how he was going to handle being stuck in the closet with Baya and distracting himself with plotting Hoshiumi and Gao’s murders, he might even throw in Hirugami since he doubted the other two had come up with this alone.

He was going to slowly strangle them with his bare hands once he got out.

Pro volleyball players who? He wouldn’t leave a trace.

A sharp, borderline hysterical laugh slipped past Bessho's lips, and he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle it. Damn his nerves and damn his crush and damn Hoshiumi and Gao for putting him in this situation.

"Are you alright over there?" Oh sweet, sweet Baya with his sweet voice and his sweet eyes that Bessho might not be able to see through the darkness, but he could certainly feel.

Bessho nodded sharply before remembering the darkness and moving his hand to let out a short, "Ah."

Gods, he could barely muster the courage to even respond to Baya, let alone speaking actual full sentences. Sitting next to each other in literally any other situation had absolutely nothing on this.

Sitting here now, Bessho had never been more grateful for the darkness because it meant Baya couldn't see the bright glow of his perpetually flushed cheeks or how much being this close to Baya affected him.

Bessho felt a hand reach out and settle on his foot, then his knee to give it a light pat, "Nothing has to happen you know, they've just had a bit too much and they've probably forgotten about us already, we just have to wait."

Bessho squeaked, high and sharp, and nodded again, his thoughts still racing.

What he wouldn’t give to pull himself together, slide across the floor and just _kiss_ Baya, to spend the time they were locked in the closet just as the others had intended for them to. That image lingered in his mind, and he so desperately wished for it.

"It might be more comfortable if you came over here though." Bessho's head jerked up as he stared across the dark expanse, "there may not be much room, haha, but at least there's a stack of pillows."

There was no universe; parallel, backwards, upside down, or otherwise where Bessho would ever turn down an offer like that no matter how nervous it might make him. So, he found himself slowly shimmying to turn himself around, barely managing not to jiggle the door and draw attention back to the closet. He didn’t need Hoshiumi or Gao noticing the noise and coming back to heckle them instead of just letting them out.

The first thing Bessho noticed as he slid back to sit next to Baya was how little space there really was, before they might have been sharing legroom and bumping knees. But now? Now they were pressed together with barely any extra room, from their shoulders down to their ankles.

The second thing Bessho noticed was the warmth. Gods, what he would give to snuggle Baya like a giant teddy bear.

Except those musings had somehow actually left his mouth and Baya was patting his head, petting his hair, just a bit hesitantly before opening his arms, "Come-on then."

Bessho startled just a bit, staring down at Baya for a few moments before he gave in. Damn him and his weak heart and weak will, there was no way he could turn down that offer. He wrapped his arms around Baya, settled his cheek against his chest and sighed contentedly.

No matter how comfortable he was in this position or how comfortable he might appear to Baya, his wildly thumping heart didn’t slow. If anything, it was pounding at twice the pace as it had been when they were still across the closet from each other.

Bessho wasn't certain his heart would be able to survive this, but if going down meant going down surrounded by Baya's warmth, it would be worth it. The hand slowly petting his hair, brushing strands back from his face on occasion certainly wasn't helping matters. He found himself leaning easily into the touch, humming softly in contentment.

Bessho let his eyes drift shut just a bit and allowed himself to cuddle maybe the tiniest bit closer into Baya’s warmth. He didn’t know how long they sat there as the rhythm of Baya’s hand stroking through his hair combined with the steady thrum of Baya’s heart beneath Bessho’s ear lulled him towards sleep.

_“Baya, Baya, Baya”_

The name left his mouth softly in a light murmur, continuing in staggered bursts almost like a mantra completely unhampered by his sleep and alcohol addled mind as he gently rubbed his cheek against the cushion of Baya’s chest.

Maybe it was the sleep slowly dragging him beneath its wave, or maybe Baya’s presence had wholly enchanted his nerves and gradually lulled them into submission, but Bessho found himself tipping his head up towards Baya.

He paused, maybe for a moment or maybe for a minute as he appreciated the curve of Baya’s jaw, studying his eyes as Baya watched him before drifting down to his lips. Bessho hummed lightly in thought as he studied them, and before his thoughts caught up to his actions, Bessho tilted his head up and set his lips against Baya’s.

Bessho kissed him, more of a light whisper of a peck that became more as Baya’s eyes widened and his hand tightened in Bessho’s hair.

And they kissed.

Bessho couldn’t help the curl of his smile when they separated, and he hummed just a bit sleepily, happily, as he tucked his head beneath Baya’s chin against his chest.

The warm glow of fondness that was nestled in Bessho’s chest doubled as Baya wound him closer against him, his hand running gently along Bessho’s back.

This time as Bessho’s eyes gradually grew heavier and heavier he allowed himself to slowly drift off, cuddled fully around Baya and wholly content.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time going full in on multiple drafts and taking my time and I am beyond happy with the way this fic turned out!! hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshihoshiumi)


End file.
